


A Sorcerer's Legacy Season 2 - Rewind the Time

by darkangel241094



Series: A Sorcerer's Legacy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sorcerers, Time Travel, Werewolves
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel241094/pseuds/darkangel241094
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mis padres se encargan de proteger Beacon Hills del futuro y de cualquier amenaza posible, soy el hijo de un alto hechicero y un hombre lobo. Hace poco, la paz que habitaba en este pueblo se ha visto perturbada por un grupo de cazadores quienes han atacado el pueblo y a mis padres, han debido luchar junto a la manada de mi tío Scott.<br/>Por orden de mis padres he debido viajar veinte años atrás al pasado, necesitaba buscar ayuda pues era la única forma de solucionar lo que ocurría en el futuro.<br/>Mi nombre es Dave Hale, y soy hijo de Derek y Stiles Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sorcerer's Legacy Season 2 - Rewind the Time

**Author's Note:**

> YAy!!!! aquí el primer cap de la segunda temporada, disculpen la demora de diez días XDDDD la universidad me tiene el tiempo súper, pero súper ocupado y no he podido actualizar ni siquiera los otros fics que son adaptaciones, me refiero a Mass Effect y Sailor Moon, TT_TT mis disculpas sinceras, además por este mismo motivo no he podido dar un día X para las actualizaciones por que no me da el tiempo, en serio mis mas sinceras disculpas.
> 
> Bueno no los molesto mas y los dejo con el primer cap de esta nueva temporada jeje, espero que lo disfrutéis, en las notas finales les diré quien interpreta al nuevo personaje ewe

** Beacon Hills, Veinte años en el futuro **

**Dave POV**

  * Uf, Uf – mi respiración cada vez se hacía más escasa pero no debía detenerme, no aun




Ellos me seguían pero debía cumplir la orden que me habían dado mis padres es la única forma de salvarlos, a ellos y a la ciudad

  * ¡No podrás correr todo el tiempo hechicero! – oí como esos sujetos me gritaban




Me perdí en un callejón y deje caer mi cuerpo al suelo comprobando que escape de mis persecutores, ahora debía hacerlo antes de que perdiera esta oportunidad. Saque de mi bolsillo un colgante que me permitiría viajar en el tiempo. El solo verlo me hizo recordar lo que había sucedido hace unos segundos

  * **_Dave toma esto y escúchame, una vez que salgamos con tu padre tú debes abandonar este lugar y correr lo más lejos que puedas, deberás viajar veinte años atrás para buscar ayuda_**

  * **_¡Pero papi!_**

  * **_Dave… eres lo que más queremos en esta vida, busca a la manada y al emisario de la familia de tu padre_**

  * **_Pero y ustedes… ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?_**

  * **_Nosotros siempre estaremos contigo_**




Solo espero que mis padres estén bien… pero debo cumplir con su orden así que es hora de viajar en el tiempo viajar hace veinte años. Volví a abrir los ojos y me levante usando el collar para abrir un portal.

  * Es hora de viajar al pasado




**???? POV**

  * ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ha escapado!




Ese criajo ha escapado, pero sé que ha viajado en el tiempo el bastardo, al menos tenemos a sus padres atrapados.

Doy media vuelta encontrándome con mis compañeros quienes tenían atrapados a los padres de ese mocoso.

  * Al parecer vuestro hijo no es para nada un necio

  * Aléjate de el – veo como el lobo enciende sus ojos de color cyan para amenzarme

  * Olvidaba que eras un hombre de pocas palabras Hale – saco una vara eléctrica la cual la uso para golpear a ese estúpido lobo

  * ¡Agh!

  * ¡Déjalo en paz! – vaya vaya, su novio castaño ha hablado

  * Dave no podrá escapar por mucho tiempo, pues lo encontraremos de una manera u otra Derek y Stiles Hale – miro a los nombrados para marcharme de aquel lugar




 

 

**Beacon Hills, actualidad **

**Stiles POV**

Me encontraba con Derek en mi habitación, él me tenía abrazado por la cintura mientras yo estaba acurrucado sintiendo su calor, un calor sumamente agradable. Habíamos vencido a Laureen  definitivamente pero Deaton nos había dicho que sentía un nuevo poder acercándose, aunque hasta el día de hoy hemos disfrutado de una paz increíble en el pueblo… no dejaba de pensar en lo que Deaton nos había dicho hace unos días _._

Pue si ya había pasado un año desde la batalla con el inobicor, nos habíamos graduado al fin y yo tenía al novio más ardiente de todo el pueblo, nada más ni nada menos que Derek Hale, ¿Quién lo diría?, jamás pensé que Derek se interesaría por un hombre pero él me había dicho que los lobos de nacimiento no distinguen el sexo de una persona solo se enamoran de alguien sin importar ello y ya, así que si podríamos decir que los hombres lobo de nacimiento son bisexuales como yo, aunque tenga que estar soportando el dolor de trasero cuando Derek le gusta, am, jugar conmigo, pero ese es otro tema.

  * ¿En qué piensas? – siento un beso en mi cabeza, seguramente mi lobo amargado se despertó

  * No es nada… no te

  * Es sobre lo de Deaton ¿cierto?




Si, a pesar de ahora existía una paz como he dicho antes, no dejo de pensar que algo se acerca, llámenlo intuición si quieren pero… siento que esta paz se verá perturbada pronto.

  * Yo…

  * No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto

  * Gracias por confiar en mi Derek

  * Siempre Stily

  * Oh… yo sabía que podía ser cursi

  * Cállate o te arranco la garganta con mis dientes

  * Y ya tenemos al lobo amargado de vuelta, aunque sabes… me gustaría arriesgarme y que me arrancaras la garganta – le dije pícaramente




Él me sonrió para luego lanzarse encima haciéndome cosquillas, condenado chucho.

  * ¡De-Derek… ¡Y-Ya… Basta! – dije entre risas no podía aguantar

  * ¡Entiendo que se amen pero no tengan sexo cuando aún está tu padre Stiles! – dijo mi padre, seguramente gritando desde el primer piso de la casa haciendo que me sonrojara y Derek esbozo una sonrisa picara

  * Si Stily, no gimas tanto porque tu padre se puede enojar

  * Cállate lobo amargado

  * Igual me amas

  * Oh si, sobre todo tu arrogancia y gruñidos es lo que más amo sabes qué manera tan romántica tienes, ¡ah! Y agreguemos los empotramientos en las paredes

  * Igual me amas y estás loco por mí – maldito chucho arrogante ni siquiera con mi sarcasmo puedo atacarlo

  * Te o… – no logro terminar ya que me caya con un suave beso en los labios, los labios de Derek son tan cálidos que me pierdo en ello, bien, lo admito estoy loco por Derek Hale ¿y qué? Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida

  * Te lo dije, estás loco por mi




Solo rio ante lo dicho, no puedo odiarlo después de todo, es mi lobo después de todo y yo soy su hechicero.

  * Mejor levantémonos y vamos a desayunar chucho sarnoso

  * De acuerdo bruja

  * Touché




 

**Deaton POV**

Desde que Laureen fue vencida, la naturaleza se ha estado comportando muy extraña y he estado investigando a fondo la posible causa, pero solo se quedaban en teorías nada concreto, cuando se lo explique a la manada Stiles me había confirmado que también los ha estado presintiendo a pesar de la paz en la que nos encontramos ahora.

  * Debe haber algo que nos diga que ocurre o que ocurrirá – dije mientras miraba por una de  las ventana de la clínica




A lo mejor no tenía que ver con la naturaleza en si… la naturaleza estaba en si conectada con el tiempo… ¿y si tiene que ver con el tiempo?, no lo sé, aun no tengo ninguna pista de lo que pueda estar ocurriendo.

 

**Allison POV**

  * Así que has sentido algo




Me había dirigido con Lydia al bosque, cuando estaba en mi casa recibí un mensaje de mi amiga que me necesitaba urgentemente

  * Como te he dicho… no estoy del todo segura pero sentí una especie de llamada, que debía estar aquí

  * ¿En el Nemeton? – pue si, Lydia me había conducido hasta acá

  * No lo sé Allison… tengo miedo de que sea un signo de muerte, aun no logro controlar del todo mis poderes de Banshee…

  * No te preocupes para eso estamos nosotros, somos una manada – dije abrazándola para que no entrara en pánico

  * Gracias… puedo sentir un fuerza increíble aquí… pero no es la misma fuerza la cual me avisa de las muertes, algo ocurre pero no se que

  * Lo averiguaremos, será mejor que volvamos

  * Si, tienes razón




 

**Beacon Hills, Veinte años en el futuro**

**Derek POV**

Maldita sea, estas ataduras eran imposible quietármelas ese cazador iría detrás de Dave debía detenerlo o si no lo matara. Nos habían dejado encarcelado en una extraña habitación a mí y a Stiles solo un momento perfecto para escapar si no fuera por estas malditas ataduras.

  * ¡Maldita sea! ¡Como odio estar viejo! – de pronto sentí que el metal que sostenía mis muñecas se volvía más ligero, al verlas y luego dirigir mi vista al frente noto a mi Stiles con una sonrisa

  * No te quejes de lo viejo lobo amargado, estas completamente igual que hace veinte años por lo tanto sigues estando ardiente y no hay nada que se resista a mis hechizos

  * Ya podía haberlo desatado – por mucho que lo amara no dejaría que dañara mi orgullo

  * Si claro

  * Sera mejor que busquemos como salir de este lugar – dije mientras me levantaba y movía las muñecas para que la sangre fluyera después de estar demasiado apretadas – nuestro hijo está en peligro Stiles

  * Lo sé, pero las puertas están firmemente atadas y al parecer están hechas de fresno de montaña

  * Quizás podamos improvisar algo… busquemos, no tenemos mucho tiempo – decía mientras me giraba viendo algún lugar u objeto que nos ayudara a salir de esta habitación, sin embargo noto que mi colega no está del todo concentrado – Stiles… concéntrate y deja de mirarme el trasero

  * ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que aun en situaciones así sigas estando igual de bueno como siempre – solo le doy un gruñido en respuesta ante lo dicho – ok, lobo amargado buscare algo, espero que eso te ponga feliz.




Dice finalmente Stiles caminando por el lugar buscando indicios o pistas de algo al igual que yo, no puedo evitar sonreír, a pesar de los años no había perdido su energía y yo aún lo seguía amando y no dejaría que lo dañaran pues él y Dave son mi familia ahora y para siempre.

 

**Beacon Hills, actualidad**

**Scott POV**

Aun no podía creer todo lo que había ocurrido hace un año, el legado de mi mejor amigo, la batalla contra aquella hechicera… y ahora reinaba una paz, pero Deaton había dicho que presentía una nueva amenaza al igual que Stiles. Esta paz por irónico que suene, me perturbaba, pues ya me había acostumbrado hace unos meses al estar luchando constantemente con criaturas sobrenaturales y todo eso.

  * ¡Hey Scottie! ¿Listo para ir al cine?




Cierto, había quedado con mi mejor amigo para ver una película, últimamente pasaba más tiempo con el pero tampoco dejaba de lado a Kira y a la manada, Derek ha sido una gran influencia para Stiles, estos han cambiado mucho, como dice el dicho del odio al amor hay solo paso o creo que así era

  * ¡Claro! Sabes que siempre estoy listo

  * Quizás, pero eso no quiere decir que eres listo

  * Oye – solo rio por lo dicho – no me provoque recuerda que soy el alfa de la manada

  * Por muy alfa que seas eso solo te funciona con los chuchos – retiro lo dicho, Stiles seguía siendo el mismo, niego con mi cabeza riendo por las palabras de mi amigo

  * Mejor entremos antes que perdamos la función

  * En eso estoy completamente de acuerdo Scottie




 

**Deaton POV**

No me había dado cuenta de la noción del tiempo cando sentí que alguien entraba a la clínica, pues me encontraba leyendo unos antiguos bestiarios, libros de mitología, si podía conseguir una pista la cual seguía siendo nula. Cerré el libro y me dirigí al mostrador encontrándome con Lydia y Allison

  * Lydia, Allison, ¿en que las puedo ayudar?

  * Deaton… he sentido una presencia, más bien una llamada, Allison me ha acompañado y hemos llegado al Nemeton… es donde esa presencia me llamaba… no sé cómo explicarlo…

  * ¿El Nemeton? – quizás ahí está lo que buscamos

  * Si… cuando llegamos sentía una gran fuerza en él, sin embargo con Allison decidimos largarnos lo más pronto de ahí, no sé lo que ocurre Deaton aún no logro controlar mi estado Banshee

  * Tranquila, entiendo lo que quieres decir – entonces el Nemeton es de donde proviene esta señal, claro Lydia es una banshee y puede estar en contacto con el espíritu de la naturaleza

  * Deaton… ¿crees que esto sea la amenaza que Stiles y usted han presentido? – dijo la hija de Chris a lo cual recibió una confusa mirada de su amiga

  * Es lo que me temo, deberíamos avisar a la manada y dirigirnos ahí cuanto antes

  * Yo me hago cargo – dijo Allison sacando su móvil




Debí suponerlo, el Nemeton es la fuente sobrenatural más poderosa que habita en Beacon Hills, todo está ahí.

 

**Dave POV**

El portal se abre, llegando a un bosque, sin duda lo reconocí había llegado a mi destino, había viajado veinte años en el pasado a Beacon Hills, me levante sacudiendo mi ropa y escondiendo el colgante bajo mi camiseta por seguridad, colocándome la capucha comienzo a caminar por el bosque, el lugar se estaba oscureciendo, al parecer estaba anocheciendo, cree una esfera de luz para ver por donde caminaba.

  * Espero encontrarlos lo más pronto posible – cada vez que pensaba en ello una corriente corría por mi cuerpo, el solo pensar en que conocería a mis padres en el pasado




 

**Stiles POV**

Cuando salimos del cine con Scott, Derek me había enviado que pasaría por nosotros pues algo importante había ocurrido, o al menos el mensaje que habíamos recibido con Scott por parte de Allison, nos reuniríamos en el Nemeton para algo importante.

Luego de unos minutos llega Derek con su camaro al cual nos hace señas de que nos subamos, yo en el copiloto y Scott atrás.

  * ¿Qué está ocurriendo Derek? – pregunto sin rodeos, la intriga me mata

  * Al parecer Lydia ha encontrado el origen de todo

  * ¿Como? – pregunta esta vez Scott a lo cual el lobo al lado mío solo suelta bufido, es un hombre de pocas palabras

  * Deaton me dijo que esta tarde se había dirigido junto a Allison, Lydia había sentido una especie de “llamada” lo cual junto a Argent llegaron al Nemeton – cierto, Lydia era una banshee después de todo la menos no estaba sola – al parecer ella sintió una gran fuerza emanando del lugar, eso es todo lo que se

  * No me sorprendería que el Nemeton fuera la causa de todo – dice mi amigo

  * Eso es lo que intentamos averiguar




Y luego solo reino el silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, solo veía a Derek conducir para luego dirigir mí vista a la ventana.

  * **_Vuestro hijo morirá en nuestras manos ya veréis, y vuestra pueblo será destruido_** – escucho unas voces en mi mente, una voz muy grave lo cual me hace abrir los ojos de la sorpresa, ¿Qué diablos fue eso? ¿Hijo?, siento la mano de Derek cubrir la mía

  * ¿Te encuentras bien? Puedo sentir tu latido demasiado rápido – dice deteniendo el camaro para mirarme a los ojos, miro a Scott el cual también me mira preocupado

  * Yo… no es nada, quizás tenga que dormir un poco más – Derek y Scott se miran no muy convencidos y vuelven a lo suyo




¿Que fue esa voz?, ¿a qué se refería con hijo?, ¿Acaso esto es una pista a la amenaza que se acerca?

 

**Beacon Hills, Veinte años en el futuro**

**???? POV**

Ese maldito niño había viajado al pasado y el solo eso haría que mi objetivo se viera frustrado, así que por eso me había dirigido aquí podía sentir una gran poder emanar en este callejón seguramente aquí fue donde abrió el portal. Al parecer no eres muy listo Dave Hale, solo necesitaba encontrar la forma de volver a abrir aquel portal en este lugar, seguirlo y caso resuelto.

  * Señor, tenemos una mala noticia – escucho a uno de mis compañeros acercarse a lo cual solo lo miro para que continúe – los prisioneros han escapado

  * ¡¿Qué?! ¡Imbéciles! ¡Se suponía que debías mantenerlos vigilados idiotas!

  * Lo siento… señor

  * Da igual, dejémoslo escapar por ahora, no podrán llegar muy lejos de todos – en eso recuerdo algo peculiar en este muchacho – por cierto Steve, recuerdo que tenías leves conocimientos de magia

  * Sí señor, ¿puedo ayudar en algo?

  * ¿Puedes sentir algo extraño en este lugar?




Veo como Steve camina alrededor buscando algo, hasta que se detiene para volver a mirarme

  * Puedo sentir que aquí se ha usado magia señor… supongo que alguien ha usado magia en este lugar hace unos minutos

  * Eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber, ¿puedes crear un portal con esta presencia?

  * Afirmativo señor




Disfruta mientras puedas Dave

 

**Beacon Hills, actualidad**

**Derek POV**

Ya nos encontrábamos con la manada en el bosque donde estaba el Nemeton, sin embargo Stiles me tenía preocupado su esencia de nerviosismo estaba más fuerte de lo normal y creo que no fui el único que lo noto porque todos al verlo le preguntaron si algo le sucedía pero el negó diciendo que era algo sin importancia, preferí darle su espacio, más tarde le preguntaría que sucedía.

Deaton se encontraba investigando lo que quedaba de aquel árbol, al parecer todo tiene que ver con el Nemeton.

 

**Dave POV**

Estaba detrás de un árbol viendo a mis padres y a la manada que rodeaba el Nemeton, no pude evitar sonreír a lo que veía. Sin embargo, antes de llegar aquí me infunde con un hechizo para que ningún ser sobrenatural sienta mi esencia o latidos, cualquier cosa que me delate, sé de sobra que lo que más habita aquí en Beacon Hills son los hombres lobo, por lo tanto debía mantener mi seguridad primero que nada.

  * Al fin nos encontramos Dave Hale – siento alguien a mis espaldas hablar a mis oídos, a lo cual reacciono alejándome un poco de él ¿Cómo diablos ha logrado seguirme?

  * Tu

  * Sí, yo

  * Si les has hecho algo a mis padres lo

  * ¿lamentare? – me corta para luego mofarse de mí, maldito cazador – ¿por qué no te rindes y ya muchacho?, así tus padres no sufrirán mas




¿Y si me rendía? Quizás tenga razón, quizás pueda salvar a mis padres de sus garras pero… les prometí que haría lo que me habían pedido, buscar ayuda, puede que me lo lamente con el tiempo pero tampoco puedo confiar en este cazador… no, no me rendiré.

  * Lo siento, ya he comenzado y no daré media vuelta

  * Mala respuesta chico – veo como aún mantiene una sonrisa completamente cínica para luego acercarse a mí pero no puedo moverme – además pensé que eras más astuto como tu padre, hubieras notado que te inyectaba un paralizante

  * ¿Por qué haces todo esto?, ¿te han hecho algo mis padres?, ¡Dímelo!

  * Muchas preguntas y las mismas de siempre




El hombre no responde y se acerca a mi donde puedo captar sus ojos llenos de maldad, su cuerpo no se encuentra nervioso y está muy cercano al mío llegando a invadir mi espacio personal, de su espalda saca un cuchillo el cual lo acerca a mi garganta

  * Sé que no solo eres un hechicero Dave, lo es todo, absolutamente todo de ti – veo como vuelve a sonreír para emitir una risa la cual me hace poner más nervioso de lo que me encuentro – oh no sabes cómo me encanta tenerte retorciéndote ante mí, quizás no sea un lobo como tu padre, pero sin tener los sentidos desarrollados tu nerviosismo se manifiesta en tu cuerpo y a mí no me engañas niño

  * Aléjate de mí psicópata




El cazador no deja de sonreír siniestramente, y siento que acerca más aquella arma blanca en mi garganta, solo cierro los ojos esperando mi muerte pues no hay nada más que pueda volver a hacer, lo siento papi, lo siento papa.

  * Maldita sea…




Abro los ojos cuando escucho la voz del cazador, al parecer quejarse y dirijo mi vista a él donde se encuentra en suelo intentando pararse para luego levantarse

  * ¿Te encuentra bien? – siento alguien cerca mío al cual dirijo mi vista es él y no puedo dejar de sonreír con solo ver su rostro de cerca

  * Si… eso creo – muevo mis manos por acto de inercia dándome cuenta de que el efecto ya ha pasado, quizás mi poder lo haya sanado




En eso escucho un fuerte gruñido y lo veo también a él, amenazando a ese idiota cazador que estuvo a punto de matarme, este solo frunce el ceño saliendo despavorido del lugar dejándome a mí y a mis salvadores, a lo cual no puedo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Eran ellos… me habían salvado, increíble había visto fotos de ellos de jóvenes pero seguían completamente iguales que en el futuro, pero antes de seguir en mis pensamientos fui interrumpido por aquel lobo de ojos verdes que era tan cercano a mí y siempre me sobreprotegía por todo.

  * Gracias, no sé si…

  * ¿Quién eres tú? – como dije papa nunca cambia, directo al grano como siempre, miro a mi padre castaño y a mi padre de ojos verdes

  * Mi nombre es Dave Hale… y ustedes son mis padres




**Author's Note:**

> Espero que hayáis disfrutado este cap, bueno como dije Dave esta interpretado nada mas y nada que menos que por mi!! XDD la idea nació loca, solo se me ocurrió mientras armaba la historia de esta temporada y dije ¿por que no? por lo tanto Dave tiene los ojos verdes pero no son tan claros como los de Tyler son verde olivo, y el cabello castaño un poco mas oscuro que el de Dylan, ya que así son algunos de mis rasgos. Espero que esto no cause ninguna molestia XDD en serio cada vez que pensaba en esto me gustaba como se veía, bye!!!  
> XOXO  
> Nos vemos en el prox cap, espero actualizar pronro


End file.
